


cute about everything

by hotelsweet



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelsweet/pseuds/hotelsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amy santiago is injured, super high on pain meds, and jake peralta is looking after her. cuteness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute about everything

"You hear that?" Amy whispered and looked over at Jake, positioned opposite her, both of them armed and prepared. Another scuffle came from around the corner, causing Amy to grip her gun a little bit tighter. "I'll take this hallway and check the rooms, you keep watch."

"Got it." Jake didn't look at her. He was usually quiet when he was secondary. She moved silently down the hallway, against the wall. There were two rooms, both on one side of the hall, so she could check both of them and if the guy pulled a getaway then Jake could get him.

She pointed her gun into the first room, surveying the items strewn across the floor. What was it with people on the run destroying stuff? Was it for attention? She crept back out of the room and immediately turned to move to the next door, giving Jake a nod over her shoulder to show that the room was clear. All was silent. Pushing herself up against the final doorframe, she looked back at Jake to see that he was focusing. He looked back at her, giving her a short nod to affirm her thoughts. They worked well together, and they both knew that if they caught this perp it would be an important arrest.

She lingered, because he seemed a little uncertain- there was something in his face. He held up a finger and then a hand to his ear. She listened round the door as he was clearly gesturing for her to do. A few seconds passed, she heard nothing, and turned back round to him. Barely another second passed before he was shouting.

"Santiago, get back!"

She spun around, gun at the ready, but was faced with a large, burly man. She aimed her gun, keeping her focus, watching him wither slightly as he realised he'd been found.

"Hands up, you're under arrest," she pointed the gun at him as he lowered himself down slowly.

Amy reached for her cuffs, and when she couldn't find them, she looked at her hip. Jake had been playing with them so he could show everyone a bar trick earlier.  

"Peralta, I need-" she didn't finish her sentence, as the man swiftly knocked he round the face, a hard, heavy blow, knocking her to the ground. Everything went black.

 

***

 

The first thing Amy saw when she woke up was Gina, who backed up almost immediately as she opened her eyes.

"Yep, she's waking up," She muttered, moving back to stand with the rest of the squad.

A small, quiet "aaayy" arose as her eyelids flickered open, eyes darting across the line of the squad- well, most of the squad, as she noticed that Jake wasn't there- and she smiled back at them as they cheered softly.

"You caught Abrams, which ends a seven-year case." Holt smiled a little, and Amy tried to sit herself up, eager to accept this approval, but she immediately winced as she opened her mouth to talk. She grabbed her jaw, but this only hurt her more.

"You also got punched super hard by a dude with several rings on his middle and index fingers, which means you got some pretty sweet cuts on your jaw and an almost-slipped disc." Rosa smiled a little, which was how Amy knew she was impressed.

"That sounds medically accurate." Rosa stifled a grin at the very rare sarcasm from Amy, who winced again at the searing pain in her right cheek, paired with an ache in her neck and likely some gross cuts she would not want to see.

"Thanks for coming, guys," she murmured, trying to move her mouth as little as possible. "Charles, are those flowers?"

"A carefully picked out mix." Charles moved forward and presented a small bouquet. "I also emailed you what each of the flowers mean. Just in case you were wondering." Amy smiled at this.

A tall, slim, young nurse entered the room, seeming a little disgruntled that everyone was still here.

"These guys have been here for a couple hours now." She rolled her eyes and set down a glass of water on the bedside table next to Amy.

"Okay, so here's the drill. You're gonna be fine, you're just unlucky you got punched by someone with hulk muscles, so we're gonna give you some pretty strong medication for the next day or so while the initial shock and pain wears off and then some other pills for when you head back to work. You'll need to be taken home and probably looked after for the next 24 hours. Those pills make people do crazy stuff."

The nurse turned around to the squad, expecting laughter, but, receiving nothing, turned back to Amy. She dug around in her pocket as if she'd just remembered something, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jacob Peralta is currently getting your medication for you."

So, that's where he was.

"We'll leave you to get some rest," Holt nodded, and as the rest of the squad followed out in front of him, he turned to Amy. "I'd recommend you stay with Peralta for the next twelve hours or so, so somebody has control over what medication you take. Take as much time as you need."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow-" Amy started, but Holt raised his eyebrows, stopping her in her tracks.

"Thank you, captain. But I really can handle being alone."

"Consider it an order." Holt nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later, Jake swung round the door, holding several boxes of pills in his hand, his other hand on the doorframe. He shook the boxes and grinned.

"Time to go home, druggie. First dose coming up!"

"You don't have to hang around."

"You think I'd miss super high Amy?" His goofy grin remained as he walked over to her bed. "Okay, so you have to take two of these now, then a couple more before you sleep. Have you had anything to eat yet?"

He sat on the end of the bed. Amy shook her head. He pulled a bag of chips out of the plastic bag with her drugs in it.

"I figured not." He handed her the chips and the pills.

Amy remained silent, only partially due to the fact that she was taking his consideration and kindness into real thought. She'd have to get him something in return for this. Unless he filmed her doing something dumb while she was on the drugs. She'd wait and see. She opened the bag of chips, and looked at him.

"So, Abrams?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Super big guy. Admittedly kinda difficult to get on the ground. But you definitely stalled him long enough for back-up to arrive."

"Ha, you needed backup without me."

"Dude. He was 9ft tall."

Amy smiled and started eating. "Whatever you say, Pineapples."

 

***

 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CARS ARE SO FUN!" Amy slid down into her seat, grinning, spaced out of her mind.

"Oh, this is too good." Jake grinned to himself, focusing on the road.

"I need a shower," Amy moaned, sticking out her bottom lip. The car came to a stop as Jake parked outside her building.

He turned to her, realising she was now playing with her bottom lip, flicking it up and down with her finger. She was half-slid into her seat, and consequently a little lower than him, and she looked up at him with some childlike pride.

"Can you do this?" She flicked her lip around with her finger, laughing at herself and staring straight up at Jake, who could only look at her in utter astonishment.

"C'mon, you." He got out of the car and she followed, walking slowly and stumbling a little as she entered the elevator, sinking against the shiny wall and down to the floor.

"I feel like I am a..." she bit her lip and her head swung round as she paused, "a very cool jellyfish."

Jake bent down. "Okay, Ames, here's how this is gonna go. You're gonna get up now, go grab a shower, then I'll order us some food, you can take the next round of pills and crash."

"Mm-hmm." Amy nodded and smiled, then started laughing. "I can't get up. I need help! Help meeeee, Jake!" She threw her arms above her head, still laughing, almost taking Jake's eye out, then threw her arms around his torso as he helped her get up.

Tripping towards her door, Jake followed and unlocked the door. Amy steadied herself, holding the kitchen counter.

"Y'okay there?"

"Mm." She mumbled.

A short silence took over as Jake shut the door and put the bag of drugs on the coffee table next to her TV. He stopped, picked them up again, and decided he'd put them somewhere she couldn't grab them.

"Okay, so, what kind of food are you thinking?" He slid the small boxes into his pocket and turned around, only to see Amy wrestling her shirt off her head.

Her torso and chest were exposed, and the NYPD shirt she had on was stuck around her neck, sending her into uncontrollable giggles.

"Jake! I've gone blind!"

"Okay, wow." Jake laughed, a little flustered, and moved over towards her, tugging the shirt off her neck, wondering if he was a little too close. "I'm not looking, just so you know."

"You think I care?" She finally succeeded in pulling the shirt off and headed towards the bathroom. "Shower time for me! Blind shower girl, the movie!" She shouted.

Jake watched her disappear, trying not to admire the way her hair fell over her bare shoulders.

 

***

 

Jake cleared away the mess from their takeout after Amy had disappeared into her room, admiring the true old-lady-ness of her apartment. Everything was so neat, so well-organised. He made his way over to the couch, texting Gina so she'd let Holt know he'd be a little late tomorrow. Holt had blocked his number after the countless reaction selfies to apparently serious texts.

"Jake?!" Amy's voice came from her room. She sounded scared, which half-confused Jake- he'd never heard her sound genuinely vulnerable. "Jake! Can you come in here?!"

He sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Almost there, trying not to disturb the tiny doilies on every surface I pass!"

"Jake!" She sounded panicked.

He cautiously opened her bedroom door. She was in a grey shirt and some pyjama shorts, and she looked truly adorable. Or so he thought, anyway.

She was perched on the end of her bed, fiddling with some kind of bracelet.

"What you got there?" He sat himself on the other side of the bed.

"I hate this. Teddy got it for me. It's never suited me."

"Can you feel your jaw yet?" She smiled warmly at this concern.

"Nope!" She smiled proudly.

"C'mon, bedtime."

"Can you stay in here for a little while?"

He looked at her then. Her dark eyes looked young, and somehow tired, and she wouldn't stop staring at him. After her second round of pills, it appeared she was nearing the boundary of no verbal or physical filter. He wondered if she always looked at him the way she was now.

"Sure."

He sat himself on her bed properly, leaning against the pillows, and patted the space in front of him, gesturing for her to lie down so she could fall asleep and he could let her sleep in peace. God knows how she'd feel if she woke up and he was still here. But instead, she sat right next to him, leaning herself against the headboard.

"Thanks for looking after me, Jake."

"It's okay."

"Sorry I wasn't interesting enough for you to take pictures or film me."

"Are you kidding? You were too inappropriate for me to take pictures of anything you were doing. You tried to rap some pretty explicit stuff. You're plenty interesting."

"Really?" She looked at him again, that unfiltered look, one he'd only seen perhaps once before, when he told her he liked her. He nodded. A concoction of curiosity and admiration seemed to swirl around in her eyes. Before he could answer, she slid down, her head hittting her pillow.

"I like you, Jake. You're so great, and people you love treat you so badly. It's not fair. I don't care what I am to you, but you're my bestest friend and I really care about you and your..." she waved her hand in dismissal. She couldn't find the words.

Jake looked down at her. Her eyes were flickering shut and he planted a small kiss on her forehead. 

"Night, Amy."

He slid his legs off the bed, but before he could get up, he felt her arm bring him back to her bed, tugging him down next to her.

"Please stay."

 

***

 

For the first time since forever, it was warm sunlight that awoke Amy Santiago. It played over her left cheek, notably soothing in comparison to the light stinging of the right side of her jaw. Better than yesterday, she thought. She remembered hardly anything after the pills kicked in. Opening her eyes, she realised her injured cheek was not buried into a pillow.

Her pillows didn't smell like Jake. Her pillows didn't gently rise and fall beneath her. She looked up at him. He was fast asleep. She must have given him hell last night, especially if he was on her bed. For a moment, she panicked. No, she thought. If I'd have done anything with Jake, I would remember it. His head was tilted down towards her, his breath occasionally drifting over the top of her head, and his arm supported her a little as she leant against him. The smell of his plaid shirt beneath her head and the warmth of his body and, well, pretty much everything about this felt perfect.

She slipped out from under his arm, thinking about what would happen if he woke up and saw her looking at him, and left the room, heading towards the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, as usual, and then decided to dig around in the kitchen. Although she'd never admit it, she knew she was a terrible cook, and she owed Jake. If nothing else, for letting her fall asleep on him.

"Hey."

A half hour later, Jake wandered out of her room and into the kitchen, and began talking about what she'd gotten up to the evening beforehand- but all she could focus on was his voice, half-awake and a little groggy and, well, pretty much perfect.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Spare toothbrushes in the cabinet under the sink."

He smelt his breath. "Is it that bad?"

"No, just thought I'd say. Just in case."

"Well, I'll be right back, then, I guess." He looked at her a little suspiciously and disappeared into the bathroom.

Amy frantically looked around her kitchen, searching for food and a slight clue as to what happened in between her explicit singing and childlike behaviour. She stopped, suddenly, because she realised it didn't matter.

She fell asleep with Jake, and she'd never felt more safe or secure in her life. He didn't even mention it when he woke up. She probably gushed something horrendously personal to him the night before, and he didn't mention it. She sat herself down on the couch, considering what she could have said. She knew as well as he did that this had meant something for them.

It was like it had been building, like water filling a glass, for weeks on end, waiting for one final drop to send it over the top. This had to have been it. What else would it take?

Jake, appearing from nowhere, sat himself down next to her. They looked at eachother for a second.

"How's your," he pointed at his jaw.

"It stings a little, but at least I can talk. " She smiled, not breaking eye contact.

"Wouldn't really consider that an advantage after some of the stuff you said last night."

"Such as?"

"Nothing too important."

"You sure?" She practically whispered, a smile tugging on her lips.

And in one swift movement, Jake pulled Amy towards him, sliding his hands around her waist and half-lifting her so their legs were intertwined. Amy slid her hands into his hair, and as their lips finally smashed together, she tugged at his hair and pulled herself onto his lap. Hot and feverish, she felt his tongue run along her lower lip and his fingers trail along her waist under her shirt.

She moaned quietly into his mouth, a seal of approval, and felt his hands ease under the tops of her thighs as he lifted her and stood up. She laughed a little, smiling against him, knowing how cheesy it was that she was about to be carried into her own bedroom. And yet all either of them could think was, _finally._


End file.
